Life of the Beast
by TT-and-HTTYD-FAN
Summary: Beast Boy is known as the comic relief guy, he even admitted it himself. There are many things we know about him, but there are things we don't. He his his secrets, but now as the past catches up to him he has no choice but telling the team everything. (On HIATUS)
1. A New Villain and Apologies

I don't own Teen Titans

Reviews are appreciated. Thanks.

**Parents: Birth-5**

**Crooks: 5-7**

**STARR LABS: 7-8**

**Nicholas Galtry: 8-10**

**Doom Patrol: 10-13**

**Teen Titans: 13-present**

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Villain and Apologies

The Titans were about to go for some pizza for some, when suddenly the alarm rang. "Just when we were about to go get some pizza!" complained Beast Boy. "There's trouble on the east side of town" said Robin in his leader tone. "Who's the person?" asked Raven in her monotone voice. "Police are reporting that this guy is new. We've got to stop him! Titans GO!" yelled Robin.

(At the scene)

There were police barricade all around the area and police officers telling citizens to find shelter. "What's the problem officer?" asked Robin. "There's a guy calling himself NSG, destroying cars and shops" informed the officer. "NSG?" asked Cyborg confused. "What does 'NSG' stand for anyway?" asked Beast Boy. "I does not matter. We will do the kicking of his butt!" exclaimed Starfire. "She's right guys. Titans GO!" shouted Robin. The unknown villain was wearing a metal mask with an electronic visor so nobody could recognize him. He spotted the Titans and said in a deep and bionic voice, "Hello Titans, it's about time you got here. I am NSG and nobody will ever stop me!". "I bet NSG stands for Not So Great quipped Beast Boy. NSG glared at the Titans, specifically Beast Boy.

'He might have that stupid smirk on his face, but not for long' thought NSG. "Well Beast Boy, it seems you have become smarter since I last saw you. Think about your past Beast Boy and the letters NSG. Good Bye for now Titans" said NSG before he pixelated away. The Titans were confused, especially Beast Boy.

In a disclosed location outside of Jump City a person with a helmet on appeared and disappeared into an abandoned mine.

The Titans headed back to the Tower confused at who the new villain might be. As soon as they reached the tower Beast Boy locked himself in his room.

"I am worried about friend Beast Boy. He looks very upset from our encounter with the new villain" said Starfire. "The villain mentioned something about the Grass Stains past and you know how he is about that" said Cyborg. All of the Titans' pasts were revealed except for Beast Boy's. The titan was very secretive about his past and always got angry when they ever talked about the Doom Patrol. "I've had enough about his secrecy. We had a villain who had ties with Beast Boy. I'm going to do some research on Beast Boy and this new NSG guy" said Robin. Robin opened up the Titans personal files and looked at Beast Boy's to find out if Beast Boy had any personal ties with this NSG guy.

When Robin opened Beast Boy's file all he saw was his name his affiliation with the Doom Patrol and his signature. There whole file was blank. There was no alias, no place of birth, the names of his parents weren't there and he didn't even put his date of birth.

Suddenly the team realized that in all the three years they had lived together they had never had a birthday party for BB, yet he had given all of them a party.

Raven went through a portal to BB's room door. She gently knocked the door. She heard some noises until she saw the face of the green titan. "Hey Rave what's up?" asked the changeling in a cheerful voice. Raven suddenly enveloped Beast Boy in a hug and let a few tears escape. "I'm sorry Beast Boy. I'm so sorry" said Raven in a soft tone. Beast Boy was beyond confused. Raven just hugged him and apologized. "Umm… why are you sorry Raven?" asked Beast Boy. She looked up at him with sad eyes. "We never celebrated your birthday. We lived here for three years and you throw us all great parties and yet we never remembered celebrating yours and the sad part is we didn't even notice" said Raven between sobs. "Raven its fine. It really doesn't matter. As long as everyone's happy I'm happy" said Beast Boy with a small smile. Raven was shocked at his selflessness. He would miss his birthday and help others instead.

"When was the last time you celebrated your birthday?" Raven asked curiously. "The last time I celebrated my birthday was when I was 5" said Beast Boy reluctantly. "Just don't tell anyone else. They'll just get obsessed over trying to find when it is" said a hesitant Beast Boy.

(Next day)

Beast Boy was walking through the hallway thinking about what NSG was saying. He also smelled familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He went into the common room and smelt a bundle of emotions. There was anger and guilt. "Beast Boy could you tell us why you left your private file blank?" asked an angry Robin. "I would like to know why you were going through my file in the first place?" asked an annoyed Beast Boy. "Man, we were trying to see if you and that NSG guy had a history or something" said Cyborg. "Beast Boy we are most sorry for not celebrating your day of birth" said a teary eyed Starfire. BB went over to Starfire and gave her a brotherly hug. She reciprocated the action and started to sob into his shoulder. Robin and Cyborg suddenly started to feel guilty for not remembering about Beast Boy's birthday. "Look man, we're sorry as well" said a somber looking Cyborg. "Same here Beast Boy" said a remorseful Robin. "Its fine guys, really. I just thought if you guys are happy then I would be happy" said Beast Boy looking relived that they had forgotten about the original topic. "So BB when is your birthday?" asked Cyborg. "It's on September 26th" said a reluctant Beast Boy. Suddenly Beast Boy said, "We aren't celebrating it. That's Raven's birthday so we are not having a party for me". They were shocked at him again. He was the most selfless person ever and they just stared at him.

Suddenly the alarm ringed alerting them. "It's NSG again and he's robbing a bank. No hostages so that makes it easier for us" said Robin. "Um, Robin he won't need hostages for the bank he's robbing. The bank is next to a gasoline pipeline. He basically has a city wide bomb right next to him" said Beast Boy in a serious tone. "We can't let him do that. Titans GO!" yelled Robin.

* * *

So what do you think? Is it good, bad or a piece of crap? Please review. The chart above is Beast Boys life from birth to present. Until next time my fellow readers.


	2. Revelations and Confessions

I don't own Teen Titans

Reviews are appreciated. Thanks.

**Parents: Birth-5**

**Crooks: 5-7**

**STARR LABS: 7-8**

**Nicholas Galtry: 8-10**

**Doom Patrol: 10-13**

**Teen Titans: 13-17(present)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Revelations and Confessions

(Same day)

Beast Boy and the girls flew to the bank while Cyborg and Robin came in their own vehicles. NSG was tearing the bank apart and had 2 other men helping him. "You sure the Titans are going to get here?" asked Kurt. "Of course they are. That's their job, and I can't wait to see Garfield's face when he sees us" said NSG. All the charges are planted sir" said Vance. "Good. Now all we do is wait for the titans to arrive" replied NSG.

The Titans arrived at the scene to see cop cars all over the place. "Officer what's the situation this time?" asked Robin. "It's NSG again, this time he bought 3 guys with him. They were wearing hockey masks, so nobody could identify them" responded the officer. "Sir they're here" informed Vance. "Good. Let the show begin" said NSG.

"Beast Boy, go through the air vents and see what they're up to, Raven; see if they have any explosives hidden inside. Cyborg, Starfire you guys are with" ordered Robin.

Raven went through the wall but was suddenly materialized when she got to the other. She was suddenly strapped with an inhibitor collar from behind which suppressed her powers. Beast Boy peeking out one of the air vents as a shrew saw Raven being collared. "I've gotta save Raven" whispered BB to himself. He was about to jump until he saw two faces he thought he would never see again. Kurt and Vance; two assholes he thought were long gone.

'I've have to let the team know about what happened to Raven. They can't know about my past with those 2' thought Beast Boy. He climbed out of the vent and to his team. "Guys, Raven's been captured. I saw two guys putting and inhibitor collar on her. They're holding her hostage. We have to save her" Beast Boy said frantically. He made sure to leave out the part about him knowing the two crooks who tied her up. "Full frontal assault it is!" screamed Cyborg. "Let's go Titans!" yelled Robin. The Titans through the bank doors and were met with 3 villains each holding high powered weapons.

"Titans how nice of you to join us, we expected the green freak to attack first since he saw my partners tie up his teammate. Do you want to know my identity? I bet Beast Boy or should I say Garfield already knows" said NSG in a deep voice. NSG took off his helmet to reveal a face of an average man in his forty's. Suddenly there was a beeping timer on his wrist which read "5:00" the team looked at shock while the two other villains teleported away. "We should meet again sometime Titans. Your empathic teammate was a good hostage. I was going to mess with her, but my main goal is not her. She's in the vault tied up. You have 5 minutes before all the explosives we've hidden here go boom. See you later titans" said NSG in his evil scratchy voice before he teleported away.

"Cyborg you try to disarm the bombs, Starfire, Beast Boy you go and find Raven; I'm going to call the bomb squad and tell the police to move civilians away from here" said Robin in his leader tone.

(Disclosed location)

NSG arrived back at his secret base outside of Jump City. The base was located inside an abandoned mine. The area was considered inhabitable by Jump City Officials. The mine had actually cleared off 3 years ago and wasn't contaminated. So NSG chose this as their base. The base was three levels deep and had a total of 20 rooms, enough to house all of Jump City's villains. Two of the villains who stay at the base and work for NSG are Kurt and Vance.

"So boss how was the talk with the Titans?" asked Vance with a smug look. "Better than I expected. Now those teenagers are highly suspicious of that green freak. Soon we'll have him here and show him hell" said NSG.

(Titans Tower)

"BB what is going on with that guy? How does he know you? Man, speak to us" begged Cyborg. The Titans were all in the common except for Raven who was in the infirmary. "Look guys; I need for this to sink in ok. This guy is bad news, and who knows he might be messing with our heads?" said Beast Boy nervously. "I'm going to check up on Raven" said BB while exiting the common room.

'They can't know about my past with those other guys, but this NSG guy is completely new. I have to be more careful. I made Beast Boy to hide my past. I hope it doesn't fall off' thought Beast Boy as he went to the infirmary.

In the infirmary Raven was hooked up to a system which kept Cyborg updated on her vitals every second. Beast Boy sat next to Raven on a chair next to her bed. "Raven… if you can hear me, I'm sorry. This is my fault. I should have tried to help you, but I chickened out and told Robin. I don't know what they did to you, but they will pay" said Beast Boy in a solemn tone. He couldn't believe that he let his crush get hurt. All he wanted to do was tell her how he felt about her. He had everything planned out, but whenever he was about to tell her he would chicken out.

Whatever NSG had done bank had hurt the most important person to him. 'NSG is going to pay!' thought Beast Boy.

(Flashback)

_After the crooks had put the inhibitor collar on Raven, they taped her mouth shut and tied her up. "If it isn't the Titans' witch, so you thought you could foil our plan huh?" said Vance. He dragged Raven to the vault where NSG was waiting. "Well hello there little lady; you must be Raven of the Teen Titans or should I say Rachel Roth" said NSG with a smirk. Raven's eyes looked at NSG with shock. "Surprised? I'm always prepared. I have a devious thought. How about we have some fun inside the bank vault" said NSG with a malicious smirk. Raven tried to squirm out of her bond until she heard an explosion near the front of the bank. Suddenly Vance and another man each took out a Taser and shocked her until she passed out._

(4 hours later)

Raven eyes slowly started to open. The first thing she saw was the white roof of the infirmary. "My head, what happened and where am I?" asked a confused Raven. She saw Beast Boy on the chair next to her sleeping. She tried to get up, but she let out a groan of pain which woke Beast Boy up. He was about to close his eyes, until he saw Raven trying to get up. "Guys, Raven just woke up" informed Beast Boy through his communicator. "Raven, you're awake! I was worried about you. You were unconscious for about 5 hours" said Beast Boy. Cyborg walked in and checked Raven's vitals. "You gave us quite a scare there. What happened?" asked a concerned Cyborg. "They put an inhibitor collar on me and tied me up. Then NSG started talking to me and somehow he knew my real name. Only a few people know my real name" said Raven in a monotone voice. Beast Boy knew Raven was hiding something. "Raven can I talk to you for a second… in private" said Beast Boy looking at Cyborg at the end. Cyborg nodded and left the infirmary.

Beast Boy looked back at Raven with a serious expression and said "Raven, I may not be an empath, but I know you're hiding something. So please tell me the whole truth, please?" Raven looked at him and reluctantly answered "H… He tried to… to r…. rape me?" Suddenly she started to sob. He sat next to her and held her. The woman he loved was almost raped by that psychopath. He would make NSG pay… if it was the last thing he would ever do.

She looked up at his shining emerald eyes and pulled him in for a long kiss. She suddenly pulled away and berated herself for kissing her crush. "I shouldn't have kissed you" said Raven in a deadpan voice. "Why did you though?" asked Beast Boy still getting over the fact that his crush had just kissed him. "You wouldn't understand" said Raven in a monotone. Beast Boy might not be an empath but he could smell her fear. "Try me" said Beast Boy. She looked at him for a few seconds and sighed. 'He is persistent' thought Raven. "You remember Malchior?" asked Raven. She heard him growl and say "Yes". "That day I knew I would never find a guy who would like me for who I am. All guys cared about were boobs and asses. Then you came and I thought maybe there was one person who actually liked me for being me. That guy was you. I slowly started admiring you. You were the first person who actually put their life on the line to notice me. Now I just ruined our friendship because I just kissed you without knowing how you feel" said a dejected Raven. She felt a hand on her chin and pull it up to look at the person. She saw Beast Boy's eyes which always made her knees buckle.

"Raven… I feel the same way about you. You helped me so much through life. Ever since I met you I always felt sad that you were so reserved. I saw a really good person in you. When Malchior started to flirt with you I got really jealous. I knew something was off with him, but I didn't want to snoop around so I didn't say anything. When he broke your heart I wanted to rip that guy's balls off and feed it to him. Since then I wanted to make you the happiest person in the world" said Beast Boy looking at Raven with affection. They leaned towards each other and shared a long passionate kiss, which soon turned into a full blown make-out session. Raven teleported them to her room where they cuddled and made-out.

* * *

I changed this chapter up. I got a few helpful reviews, so I changed it up.

How did I do guys? I finally made BB and Raven a couple. I always loved origin stories. Please R&amp;R. Thanks.


	3. Revealing The Past (Part 1)

I don't own Teen Titans

Reviews are appreciated. Thanks.

**Parents: Birth-5**

**Crooks: 5-7**

**STARR LABS: 7-8**

**Nicholas Galtry: 8-10**

**Doom Patrol: 10-13**

**Teen Titans: 13-17(present)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Revealing The Past (Part 1)

(2 weeks later)

It had been two weeks since NSG or his partners had made any public appearance. It had also been two weeks since Beast Boy and Raven became a couple.

"Hey Rave" said Beast Boy hugging Raven from behind.

"Hello Gar. How's your day been?" asked Raven with a small smile.

"Pretty lonely without you" said Gar in a macho voice.

(5 minutes later)

Beast Boy and Raven were on the bed furiously making out until they heard Robin's voice on the intercom.

"Titans, meeting in the common room in five minutes" said Robin.

The Chromatically Challenged Couple™ groaned. They had barely got any time to themselves and this was only their 3rd make out session in the past two weeks.

(5 minutes later)

Once they were all together Robin looked uncharacteristically nervous as he wrung his hands in front of his friends.

"I think we should have done this long ago. It's time we learn about each other's pasts. With NSG and the two other goons it would be a good idea. "A few grumbles were sounded among the group and Beast Boy went chalk white. "In a sense this is for team building, but I think it will strengthen our bonds as friends to know more about each other." Starfire and Raven nodded while Cyborg rubbed his eye. To everyone's surprise Beast Boy abruptly stood up and turned around.

"I'm not participating." The team gave him shocked looks.

"Beast Boy it is mandatory, so either you sit down and participate or consider yourself suspended from fighting." Gnashing his teeth and pulling his hands into fists, Beast Boy sat back down and put his chin on his fist.

"Fine, but I'm going last, I need to think about whether or not it's worth it to tell you." Everyone was shocked, his past was the best out of them all, or so they assumed, he was always happy, he couldn't have anything to be upset about. Robin nodded curtly.

"I'll go first since it was my idea." Gathering up his courage, Robin started his story.

"It all started when I was a kid. I lived with my parents in a travelling circus." Cyborg let out a snort, ignoring it, he continued. "We were the best acrobatics team in the world, 'The Flying Grayson's'" Once again, Cyborg made a noise, but this time of shock.

"You were a part of the flying Grayson's? I went to see them once as a very young kid, you were amazing." Robin smiled gravely.

"Yes, we were, as I said, we were the best in the world, my mom, dad and me, Richard "Dick" Grayson." The other two guys snickered. Robin glared at them and they kept quiet. "Right before one show when I was young, I overheard some people talking in a trailer behind the circus tent. They were talking about my parents, apparently my father had owed one of them money, and they wanted it back, bad, apparently bad enough to kill. That night my parents were opening the show together and by the time I had ran into the tent I was too late. They-" Robin leaned his head into his hands momentarily but lifted it up when he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. Starfire was solemnly smiling at him, urging him to finish. Taking a shuddering breath, Robin straightened up and spoke again. "They had been murdered, their wires cut at the base. When my father was supposed to catch my mother after a flip, the wire snapped and they both fell to their death." The Titans were sympathetic, most of them knew how it felt to lose a parent, and they felt Robin's pain. "That night was when I met Bruce Wayne, Batman. He immediately adopted me and took me to his home in Gotham City and trained me to be Robin. For years I was his ally and sidekick, fighting alongside him, but eventually I wanted to be more independent. We got in a fight one night and I took off, coming here to Jump City and becoming who I am today." With a sigh, Robin sat back in his chair, apparently thankful to have that off of his chest. He hastily wiped his eyes and cleared his throat. Not letting any room for sympathies, he gestured for someone else to take their turn. "Who's next?" It took a moment of glancing nervously at each other for Cyborg to sigh and sit forward in his chair.

"I guess it's my turn." He stared down at his metal hands and shook his head. "You know, I wasn't always part robot, I used to be a normal guy like anybody else, I loved hanging out, girls and my car, but I guess the love for my car was what turned me into what I am today. It all happened on one car trip I took with my friends, they were playing messing around and I foolishly joined in. At the last minute, when my friend pulled away, I kept going, and flew right over the side of the road and into a tree. I was rushed to the hospital but there was no chance of my survival, except my dad was a robotics expert and my mum was a neurosurgeon at STARR LABS and together they used their last hope and turned me into what I am today. But I didn't like it, I was angry at my parents for turning me into what I thought was a monster, people ran away from me in fear and thought I was going to hurt them, so I ran away. What I didn't know was someone was out to find me, and since my parents didn't and wouldn't tell them where I had gone, so they set our house on fire, with my parents inside." Rubbing his eye, Cyborg continued, not looking into his friends' eyes. "I showed up to apologize just as the house finished burning, my parents died in the fire without me having the chance to say I was sorry and to thank them, so I once again ran until I found you guys."

"Oh that is terrible," Starfire looked at her metal friend with sadness in her eyes, "I am terribly sorry for both of your losses, you and Robin; they must have been very terrible." Both Cyborg and Robin gave Starfire a thankful smile. "I guess since I have already spoken, it must be my turn to speak of my past." Taking a breath she began the tale of the Tamaranian Princess. "Just like Robin, my misfortune began when I was a small person. My elder sister Blackfire was the heir to the Tamaranian throne, but once I was born, I had replaced her as heir, because I bore the looks of a proper Tamaranian, while she looked foreign to her own planet. She became angered and over the years tried very hard to take over or send me away, she pretended to be me, got me in trouble and so much more. But it was recently just before I came to earth that she succeeded in her plights and sold me off for slavery. I was heartbroken, she had already gotten my parents to take her side before they passed away and then I was taken away. The creatures she sold me to were vile beings, wishing me to do anything they wished with me." Starfire noticeably shivered and wrapped her arms around her body in disgust. "Within a couple days they realized I would not do what they wanted willingly so they started to hurt me. That's when I decided I needed to leave and soon after escaped to earth where I met all of you." The Titans had not expected that, they knew about her being sent away from her planet, but not that her sister had sold her. Raven grimaced, the things some people would do to others was terrible, even on Tamaran and Azarath there existed such horror.

Taking the end of her story as a queue, Raven spoke softly. "I was never meant to have been born, even with the prophecy." The Titans looked at her in confusion, especially Beast Boy who had always been curious in the finer details of Raven's past. "As a young woman, my mother was tricked into love by a man she had met at the market, he brought her to a secluded area during a scheduled outing with her and he raped her." The mug in Raven's hand suddenly exploded, sending shards of it into the faces of the titans, who recoiled. Beast Boy took Raven's hand and held it. Raven smiled at his thoughtfulness. "The man turned out to be Trigon in disguise. Nine months later Arella gave birth to me, the portal. We were shunned from society; I was swiftly taken away and kept with the Monks of Azarath, who forced magic into my life at a very young age. My mother was forced to try and forget about me. But it proved far too difficult for both of us. At thirteen, after being visited by her many times, I ran away from the temples and to the castle. I had been told that on my sixteenth birthday I would become the portal, so they had been planning my death for months, seeing no other choice. My mother told me to run away from Azarath and find some other planet to hide on, so I could try and forget about the prophecy. So she sent me to earth, where I spent two years living in seclusion, nearly dying at some points before I finally met up with all of you and joined the titans." None of her friends could believe that Raven had been living with the prophecy hanging over her head for so long, no wonder she thought it was the only way. It had been drilled into her mind for so many years.

"I'm sorry Raven, we had no idea that the prophecy had been such a big deal in Azarath, you had to live with people telling you that you'd be the end of the world for thirteen years." Raven nodded her head and took a deep breath to calm all of the rattling items in the room, once they stopped moving, Raven looked up and gave her friends a rare smile. Once she let it drop, she turned her gaze over to her green beau who had once again gone pale.

"Yo, BB, we all poured our hearts out about our pasts, so now it's your turn." Beast Boy sighed and shook his head.

"It's not worth it." His friends gasped and looked at Beast Boy with shock. What was he talking about? "I- I can't tell you, you wouldn't understand, and I don't want pity." Cyborg and Robin shook their heads.

"It can't be that bad, and besides, we've all gone through tough times, we can try to understand." Standing up, Beast Boy turned his back on his friends.

"It's not the same; you won't just pity me you won't want to be around me anymore" said a solemn Beast Boy. Suddenly Raven let go of Beast Boy's hand and punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't ever say that. If you can let a half demon be your girlfriend than we can handle whatever you can throw at us" said an annoyed Raven.

Beast Boy smiled sadly at his friends. He wasn't going to sugar coat anything, they wanted to know what he had endured than he was going to tell them all of it. "My name I Garfield Mark Logan…

* * *

Sorry for the huge delay guys. I was really busy and this chapter was hard to write.

I would like to thank my fans:

JasonVUK

KillerWoW

Pizzagirl5640

Aqua Rules

And more…

You should also read stories made by:

JP-Rider

TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne

Reavus

BartWLewis

And more…


	4. Revealing The Past (Part 2)

I don't own Teen Titans

Reviews are appreciated. Thanks.

**Parents: Birth-5**

**Crooks: 5-7**

**STARR LABS: 7-8**

**Nicholas Galtry: 8-10**

**Doom Patrol: 10-13**

**Teen Titans: 13-17(present)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Revealing the Past (Part 2)

_Beast Boy smiled sadly at his friends. He wasn't going to sugar coat anything, they wanted to know what he had endured than he was going to tell them all of it. "My name I Garfield Mark Logan…_

"… My parents Mark and Marie Logan were geneticists. They traveled everywhere helping people and finding cures to diseases. I was born when they were doing their research in Upper Lumumba Africa. I wasn't always green I was born with blonde hair, blue eyes and tan skin" said BB his voice cracking. "We lived in a village which was ruled by a man named King Tawaba. Since I couldn't go to real school my parents taught me math and Zoology. Cy look you know what Sakutia is right?" asked Beast Boy.

Cyborg responded, "It's an extremely rare virus found primarily in the Africa. The virus attaches itself to a victim's DNA, enabling the host body to instinctively rewrite their own genetic code. The virus aggressively overtakes a host body and is lethal within forty-eight hours. The virus is lethal to humans and only animals can survive it. No human can survive with the virus in their system. Why are you bringing it up BB?"

"Because… I'm the only person to ever survive it" said Beast Boy in a flat tone.

"WHAT" yelled Cyborg.

"When I was 4 a monkey with clear signs of Sakutia bit me. I only survived because my parents made an untested serum which mutated the virus and killed it. It permanently turned my skin, hair and eyes green and it also gave me the ability to shape-shift, but we didn't know that for a while. One day when I and my mom got cornered by a Black Mamba I turned into a Mongoose and ate it. That was the last time I ever ate meat. On my fifth birthday we were taking a boating trip on a river. I remember hearing a loud bang and my parents starting to panic. They told me to change into a bird and fly to the shore and wait for them. When I landed to the shore the last thing I saw was the boat falling into a waterfall. When I went to the side I saw the boat in pieces and blood seeping in the water. After a few seconds I felt a rag over my face and blacked out" continued BB.

The Titans were shocked at their friend. He had a near death experience when he was four, his parents died on his birthday and the story had just begun.

"When I woke up I saw myself chained inside a room with a small window. I tried to change my form but I got electrocuted. After shocking myself a few times I fell unconscious. I woke up sometime later and saw two men with hockey masks on and a tray of bread crumbs. They put the tray in front of me and left. A few hours later they came back to the room and said there were three rules I had to follow to live. 1: I could only talk when they told me to. 2: I was to follow their every command. And 3: If I wanted a meal and not a beating I would have to follow rules one and two. Those were the rules I was to live by for the next… next 3 years" Beast Boy had a frown on his face, "They beat me regularly and forced me to do their work. They made rob banks and steal files from government facilities. Even when I finished a mission they beat me. One day I had a risky plan that would either kill me or would get me free from them. My task was to disarm the security system in a bank and open the vault. I purposely set of the alarm and waited for the cops to show up. When they did I told them about those two and showed proof which were basically all my bruises. They believed me and I told them where the hideout was. The next day they raided the place and captured the two. Guess what their names are? Kurt and Vance" revealed BB.

"You knew who they were the whole time and didn't tell us?" asked an angry Robin.

"Robin! Kurt and Vance are just lackeys to NSG. They don't have powers or anything. That day Kurt and Vance got arrested. That day I ran away and lived as a cat in some boxes in an alley. One day I was captured in my cat form and taken to STARR Labs. When the scientist saw me he started to write something down until he almost got a heart attack when he saw me shift back into my human form. He called a few other scientists and started experiments on me. They could test anything on every animal at once" Beast Boy lifted up his shirt to show them all his scars from Kurt, Vance, STARR Labs and Galtry. "I escaped about a year later and was adopted by a person named Nicholas Galtry. He was okay at first and I could tolerate him until he saw me shift. He drugged me that day and left me in the basement he would beat me almost every day and psychologically mess with me. He barely fed me and when he did it would be burnt toast or rotten vegetables. One day I heard him talking about an embezzlement project. He was taking whatever money I had in my inheritance. When he found out that when I turned 18 all the money would become mine. So he hired assassins to try and kill me. 6 assassins tried and failed. One day I ran away and sneaked into the Doom Patrol's HQ. They got pissed at first trying to find, but they soon were impressed at my ability to evade them. After a few hours I quit and let them find me. I told them about Galtry and his plans to kill me for my inheritance. They said they would keep an eye out. A few days later a person calling himself the Arsenal tried to kill me and the Doom Patrol Stopped him. It was Galtry in a suit and he was arrested that day. Rita's maternal instincts kicked in and wanted to adopt me. Steve and Rita discussed it for a few days and adopted me as their son and heir to Dayton Industries. You guys know the tale about me leaving the Doom Patrol"

All the Titans were shocked (serious understatement) at Beast Boy's life. He had gone through a past which rivaled Raven's. Starfire was crying her eyes out, Cyborg was looking at the floor with a frown, Robin was trying to comfort Starfire and Raven was letting out silent tears.

"How are you so happy all the time?" asked Cyborg.

"I try to forget about the past and remember about all the amazing friends I have and now I have an amazing girlfriend to think about as well" said BB with a genuine smile. He sat next to Raven and brought her into a small yet loving kiss.

(5 minutes later)

The Titans had left for their respective rooms except for Beast Boy and Raven who were in Raven's room in a heated make-out session. Raven pushed BB on the bed and climbed on top of him and resumed kissing him. Beast Boy started to feel Raven's voluptuous curves. Raven stopped kissing and pulled his shirt off and traced his scars. "All of them have a story. They remind me of my past mistakes and events. Theses scars are the reason I wear a suit that covers my whole body except for my head. You're the second person to touch those scars" said Beast Boy. "Raven, can I take you on a date… a real date?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes" said Raven with a small smile. Beast Boy took her lips into another kiss and pulled her onto his chest and fell asleep with Raven on his chest.

(NSG's HQ)

"It seems Beast Boys' team trusts him more than we thought. We need some kind of leverage against him" stated NSG.

"What about the red head? She might beg for more if y'all know what I mean." said Kurt.

"No. The creepy Goth, she looks like a good fuck" said Vance.

"Both ideas have merit. Tomorrow, Vance you will kidnap the Goth, Kurt you will kidnap the red head and I'll kidnap this girl named Tara Markov. After that we will make this place feel like home" stated NSG maliciously. On the table were file on all five Titans and Tara's.

* * *

TERRA

Real Name: Tara Markov

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Height: 5' 1"

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blonde

* * *

RAVEN

Real Name: Rachel Roth

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Height: 5' 5"

Eyes: Purple

Hair: Black

* * *

STARFIRE

Real Name: Koriand'r

Gender: Female

Age: 19

Height: 6' 4"

Eyes: Green

Hair: Auburn

* * *

BEAST BOY

Real Name: Unknown

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Height: 5' 8"

Eyes: Green

Hair: Green

* * *

CYBORG

Real Name: Victor Stone

Gender: Male

Age: 20

Height: 6' 6"

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black

* * *

ROBIN

Real Name: Dick Grayson

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Height: 5' 10"

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Black

Tomorrow your life will become hell for you Titans; especially you Beast Boy. Tomorrow will be the end of the fearless five" said NSG in an evil tone.

* * *

I would like to thank my fans:

JasonVUK

KillerWoW

Pizzagirl5640

Aqua Rules

Raven kight

You should also read stories made by:

JP-Rider

TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne

Reavus

BartWLewis

Beautifulpurpleflame

And more


End file.
